SUPER AGENT PYRO!
by xXShomiiXx
Summary: The Engineer has always been there for the Pyro almost like an older brother but when the up beat Texan thrives for the love another will everything start to change or will Pyro be the hero possibly helping or ruining everything.
1. Chapter 1

My First TF2 FanFic Please Enjoy

Chapter 1

Pyro sat on the Engineers bed going through books and magazines he had given him to keep him busy, the rest of the team went out to see a movie that neither of them wanted to see "Can ya pass me that screw driver?" Pyro handed him the screw driver and sighed he sat down his last magazine with the others resting his head on his head.  
>"Whats wrong mumbles?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the masked mystery. He shrugged focusing his gaze at the Texan, he got up and sat on the floor next to him staring. " want somethin?" in response the Pyro lightly poked the Texan causing him to twitch a little, "Cut that out now.." he scolded shifting away a little from the fire starter.<br>he chuckled jabbing the him in the side one more "Got damnit mumbles you cut that out ya hear?" his response was a jumble of muffled chuckles causing the his ears to burn from the tips in embarrassment "Quit that laughing! ain't nothing wrong with being a l-little ticklish!" he fumed setting down his wrench. Pryo grabbed his stomach and continued to laugh rolling around on the floor. Standing he twirled and spun his muffled laughfter filling the room "That's it done done it now boy!". Engineer tackled the Pyro hitting the shelf that laid in the corner of the room. "MMMPH!" something fell from the shelf and hit Pyro on the head knocking him which appears to be unconscious. "MUMBLES!?...aww hell..what have ah done..".

Engineer looked around helplessly, he didn't know what exactly to do he knew he had been hit on the head but he couldn't really do anything since this was Pyro. Pyro the full suited masked man or that's we he thought he was; well from his body, size and height it should be pretty obvious but he could be wrong. "uh..." he got up and left the room running down the hall toward the phone hanging on the wall. since none of the other team had a cell phone except for spy he had no choice but to call the stuck up bastard.

"come on..come on.."

"hallo?"

"Hello Spah?!"

"Hmm..what do you want Monsieur.."

"Hand the phone to Doc would ja?"

"Qoui?"

"JUST DO IT DANGNABIT!"

"You better watch your tone farm boy...but I shall accept your wish. Un instant s'il vous plait"

He tapped a finger on the side of the phone looking back every now and again "damnit come on now".

"Yes?"

"DOC! Pyro got hit on the noggin and..I-I dont know what to do!"

"Vhat do you mean you dont know vhat to do...?"

"Well its Pyro do I just...ya know.."

"Vhy not..just tell me vhat you figure out..I am quite interested"

"Well if you say so...uh thanks DOC"

"you're Velcome"

After hanging up the phone Engineer rushed back to the room to find Pyro groaning "MUMBLES YOU ALRIGHT?" he nodded standing up, he walked over to Engineer wobbling a little. "Watch it partner...you shouldn't be moving after takin a blow to the head like that" Pyro nodded, he had been in plenty of fight's which caused him a couple of scrapes and bruises but a direct blow to the head was a little serious considering since no war was going on and the respawn point was shut down till then.  
>"Now uh..if you don't mind me intrudin none A-Ah need to make sure everything is uh...working properly..so.." he said scratching the back of his head, "Mmmph..." Pyro reached to the back of his mask and pulled it over just to the very top of his forehead so only his head could be seen. his hair was a shaggy charcoal black, all matted and uncombed considering as far as he seen he never took the damn thing off.<br>"O-ok" he moved pieces of hair here and there searching for where the object him till he grazed over a clumpy patch of hair "MMMMPH!?" Pyro jumped mumbling in pain possibly swearing as he gripped the sides of his mask. "SORRY!" the clump was covered in blood and there was a gash in the back, blood tricking slowly down his neck.  
>he reached for a drawer on his work bench and reached inside, he pulled out wrapping's and alcohol setting the on the desk beside the bed.<p>

"Sit right here for me" he guided Pyro to the bed and sat him there on the floor resting his back on the side. He then proceeded to sit on the bed putting his legs on either side on him putting Pyro in the middle so he can get a good look at the damage.  
>tearing off a piece of wrapping he wrapped it around his hand and uncapped the alchole pouring a little on the thin paper. "Now I aint gonna lie to ya this is gonna hurt some..or a lot.." "huuuda?" Pyro suddently felt a sharp pain threw his head causing him to jump "MMMHPH!" clenched his fist's as the Texan cleaned the area gently patting away at the gash. "Its alright partner..." "MMmmmMMhhHHP" he responed.<br>Pyro trusted him and always have, he would always play with him when the other's ignored him, he would only get congratulated when he kills someone on the other team but Engineer always congratulates him on things he did and that made him feel good so of course he would let him do this; he is the only person he would let without a struggle. "All done!" Engineer smiled getting off the bed "Ah ain't no doctor but I picked up a few things" Pyro nodded poking at the wound "HUUDA!" he yelp grabbing his head "Damnit Mumbles don't go jabbin at it!"  
>Suddenly he stood hugging the Engineer happily as thanks he grabbed the sides of his mask slowly pulling it off. "...Well would ya look at that your-" Pyro put a finger on Engineers lips "shhhh..." he demanded before sliding the rubber gas mask back on.<p>

Thank you for reading sorry for any error's


	2. Chapter 2: The mission begins!

Please Enjoy

Chapter 2 The mission begins!

"Shhh...' he demanded before sliding the rubber gas mask on. Engineer quickly nodded promising not to tell no matter how exciting it was to finally see the masked mystery that's been with them for years. "well may ah at least ask you somethin about it?" he nodded shaking his head rapidly "why do you always..wear that mask and everything else...hidin yourself from everybody?" "mmph..Huuda mrrrhphm mhmpphm!..." Pyro chuckled "huuu..da..mphmhm mhphm" "oh...uh...is that right...?" he nodded flinging himself back on Engineers bed.

"hmm" Engineer glanced at the clock on the desk, they had half an hour of peace and quiet before they rest of the team came back so he decided to finish what he started. Sighing he grabbed the wrench on the floor and flopped down continuing to tweak the sentry like before. Again the Pyro leaped down next to him giving him the same look that started everything that happened a little while ago "If you want another smashin ah suggest you NOT do that again..." Pyro's shoulders slumped. The one thing he hated was to see was the poor man sad "look..." he thought for a minute "Since you told me your little secret...how about ah tell you one of mine?" "MMMHP!" Pyro nodded scooting closer nodding him to go on.

"w-well..uh let's see...there is someone in the base ah...guess you can say..have a likin to?"

"MMMHPH!?".

Engineer chuckled "y-yeah..".

The masked man edged him on. "aright alright...well what ah can I say about em he is...he's...Strong".

Pyro stood up and puffed out his chest flexing his muscles. "Haha nah it ain't Heavy..Medic would have my head for that..literally"

He then took out a cow boy hat putting it on, proceeding to look through a pretend gun. "Seriously partner...Sniper?..we don't see eye to eye if you know what I mean..." he frowned "That scrawny bastard...".  
>This time he put on a fake mustache pretending to sneak around making a jabbing motion with his hand "...no...just..no...the person ah'm referring to is...Daring ya know..he likes the heat of battles"<p>

Pyro rose up his arms making a dramatic explosion and sound effects flopping down on the ground. "That drunk? sorry partner" "MMMHP!" Pyro chimed running around in circles swinging an invisible bat."...you want another bashin don't cha son" Pyro suddenly blushed pointing a finger to his chest "HAHAHA sorry mumbles it ain't you either.." he slouched a small sigh coming from his mask "Awwww don't worry partner your down right adorable!" but ah see you more as a little brother than a love interest".

He looked up hugging Engineer tightly, the Texan smiled looking through the blackened circles on the mask at his reflection but his smile soon faded. He lightly pulled Pyro off; his shoulders dropping a little "..Its none of em...Its Soldier..that's who I like..ah...ah mean when ah first saw him ah couldn't get him out of my mind no where no how..." he sighed "ah tried telling him before but of course I was a damn coward...ah had a perfect chance to tell him but I didnt...and every time ah think about it ah get so damn upset" Pyro shook his in disagreement "Shit..you don't understand its easy for you to say you don't like anyone around here so you don't have to deal with it...Just look I have to get work done..so if you would please..Partner" Pyro stood getting shooed out the room, the door closing behind him with a slight bang. He slouched sliding down the door; he pulled off his mask throwing it to the side "..." running his fingers through his hair he felt the bandages tightly around his head. He sighed, for once he wanted to help the Texan; And that's what he was going to do. jumping up he grabbed his masked slipping it on making his way over to his first mission (Spy's room) as "HUUDA MMMHP HMPHM!" he posed chuckling he gave himself a pat on the back before skipping to his destination.

He stared at the door before him. He wasn't even inside yet but just the thought of going into Spy's room gave him a uneasy feeling but this was only way he could help out the poor cowboy so he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door to darkness and a strong smell of cologne not to mention a heavy scent of smoke. he tiptoed around the edges humming a tone from his favorite movie The Pink Panther. Trailing along the sides he found a light switch and gently flicked it on revealing nothing something he hoped not to find. He made his way to th middle of the room and looked around, everything was neat, clean, he even had things you would never find here and nothing was out of place which meant since no traps or anything was out in the open his room must be filled with triggers.

He strolled over to a small desk that had two drawers, one on the top and one on the bottom. Carefully opening the top one he looked through the contents only to find documents of the other teammates. "Hmm?" he found the Engineers looking at it in his hand for a while before opening it "..!...?!..!?.." "MUMBLES? WHERE ARE YA?!" Engineer called out behind the door. he quickly closed the folder and grabbed a few more, his, Engineers, Soldiers and even Scouts just for giggles. Closing the drawer he heard a small click "...mhp?" he looked behind him and saw nothing, then around, in front, everywhere. Dropping everything he looked around the desk the source of the clicking, he checked the back, the sides the top and both drawers but still nothing. "M-MPPPH!" Pyro panic getting desperate as to kicking the desk till a little secret opening with a button on the leg appeared "MMMHP!" jabbing it repeatedly the noise stopped. "mmmph" he sat on the floor sighing.

The Engineer walked down the halls of the base searching for the masked man, he wanted to apologize for kicking him out of his room earlier but now he cant be found. he looked around the corner seeing Pyro tiptoeing to his own theme music before slipping into his room "...what is that boy up'to?".

Scattering the documents on the floor Pyro sat down. He already knew he was going to be up all night, and face Spy after he finds out he had been in his room. He cleaned up as best as he could but somehow he would find something but he didn't care; the only thing that was on his mind was helping the Engineer with his broken heart. Pyro loved him and tried to tell him many times but for some reason he couldn't like something was stopping him and now he knows but that didn't matter as long as he was happy it made him happy and he would do anything to see that happen. Taking off his mask Pyro laid it on the floor next to him focusing his attention on the files on the floor picking up a file named (Soldier).

Thank you for reading. sorry if I missed any errors or the story was not to your liking.


	3. Chapter 3: Fix-It Medic

Please Enjoy

Chapter 3: Operation Fix-It Medic!

The rest of the team came back from the movies in quite an uproar, a door being slammed was heard from the back of the fort were all the cars were held. Pyro stuck his head out of his room and saw Spy walking calmly toward his room entering and closing the door behind him. He waited from him for which seemed like hours for the Spy to come back out and threaten everyone but he didn't. After a another while of waiting he went back into his room deciding he should be heading off to bed too. Locking the door he peeled off his suit and tossed it to the side, He grabbed his favorite stuffed unicorn before hopping into bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"DANG IT MUMBLES YOU GOTTA GO!"

"MMMHPH!MMMMPH!" Pyro cried grabbing on to the side of his door with surprising strength.

"IF YOU NNGH DON'T GET THAT WOUND ON YOUR HEAD CHECKED OUT IT ARRGH! COULD GET INFECTED!". With a last tug he preyed off the Pyro throwing him over his shoulder.

"MPPPPPH!" Pyro was flailing trying to grab everything they past.

Setting him down in front of Medics emergency room he sighed "I ain't got time for your little childish ways ya hear? now get on in there cause your a grown man...its about time you started acting like one and besides I promise you it wont hurt none or as bad as you think it is". Pyro nodded. He knocked on the Medics door "You best behave" he warned before walking off toward his work shop on the lower level of the base.

The door opened "Oh Pyro come in!" he looked around the place and started to lightly tremble. There was scary machines everywhere and little splotch of dried blood on some of them. The Medic put a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump a little "Oh you poor thing...vell lets get to it ja?" he led him over the chair and sat him down stepping on a button till he was laying down. Medic pushed over a cart of tools next to him. Pyro glance over at the cart and trembled more, there was all sorts of dangerous sharp object laying there he didn't know what they did exactly but he knew they were there to cut him open. By this time Pyro was hugging his body in a ball.

A giant figure appeared in front of him sitting down in a small chair not meant for size next to him. "Why is fire man shaking like baby?..Dokter is good Doktor!" Pyro shook his head rapidly in disagreement. "No?..well" Heavy looked around for something to say which was kinda hard, he was use to killing not helping. "The Dokter can me scary at times da?..but one time Soldier caught heavy off guard and blew arm off!" Pyro sat up leaning into the story "Dokter was crying, upset! Dokter cut Soldier in half and healed my arms fine!" he said waving his arm around. Pyro stopped trembling slightly the story made him feel a little better about but there was still a slight case of fear.

Medic appeared again with gloves on "aww aren't you just a dear.." he congratulated heavy, patting him on the head "Da!" Pyro sat looking at the two a small hint of envy was swirling up in his chest. "now" he walking behind Pyro and sat down leaning chair back more so he was laying on his lap. "uh can you get a blanket from zhe closet please zhank you" Heavy got up and returned later with a sizable blanket handing it to him "zhank you" he laid the blanket over Pyro. "Uh..Dokter why cover fire mans head" "hmm...Respect...now Pyro if you would?" doing as he was told Pyro reached under the blanket and removed his mask. "Zhank you" he pulled the blanket back so it showed his head. "Oh dear.." the bandages were soaked in blood, as he removed bandages he placed them on the cart next to him. He then grabbed the towel he had and soaked it in clear liquid "Heavy hold him down it you vould?" "hm!?" Pyro tried to get up but Heavy grabbed both his arms and body and forcefully held them down "Now Pyro zhis vill hurt...a lot..unlike in our vars vere ve have a re-spawn..vere ve experience minor zo no pain vell since nothing is going on and the re-spawn in turned off till zhen all pain is in full so please understand ja?".

Medic lightly put the towel on the Pyro's head letting him know how close or better yet to get him prepared. he got closer and closer with made Pyro flinch his muscles making heavy having to put a little more force into it. Slowly Medic lifted his hand then quickly put the towel on top of the wound adding pressure. Pyro jerked up his strength urging full force "Heavy please restrain him!" Heavy used his full strength and his held him down his muscles cringing in both his arms. Pyro screamed in pain his voice booming through the halls on the base. The blanket covering his face was slightly becoming wet from letting them know he was possibly crying. Medic finished cleaning the area before setting down the towel "Sorry." Heavy released his grip letting Pyro's body go limp. Medic proceeded for the a while to stitch up the wound cutting off the lingering piece. As the Medic worked the Pyro seemed to had fell asleep as the sheet was rising and falling steadily. Zhere..finished"

Heavy stared at the sheet in front of him twiddling his finger nervously. He wanted to know what the fire man looked like, his curiosity getting the best of him he grabbed the sheet started to slowly raise it. He was stopped by a swift smack on the hand "Heavy dont be rude..I-" his sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. cleaning off his hands to not make thing worse he opened door.

"howdy..H-how is he?"

"oh He's doing great..just fine."

"But ah heard-"

"vell look zhe zime busy busy busy.."

He grabbed Engineers arms and drug him side "he is asleep so if you vould?"

"...riaht..." he picked up the Pyro in his arm's removing the blanket but making sure his face in buried in chest only revealing his hair. Pyro opened his eyes and looked up Engineer slightly "...you lied.." he whimpered only audible for the him to hear before laying his head back in his chest.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Pyro's room he sat him down in his room "...you get some rest ya hear?.." Pyro turned towards the wall childishly ignoring him. "DAMMIT I SAID I WAS SORRY!"<p>

"hmmph" was his only response.

Thanks for reading sorry about any errors in the story, and how short it was and also if it wasnt to your liking. also sorry for not getting straight to the point of the story many ideas are coming to mind and I have to make a lot of modifacations to fit it all together but the next chapter should start showing some progress thank you all and again sorry for any mistakes that were made.


	4. Chapter 4: Drunken Love

Sorry about the long wait, hope this will make up for it and is to you liking.

Please Enjoy

Chapter 3 Operation: Drunken kiss

"AH SAID AH WAS SORRY DAMNIT!"

"hmmph" was his only response.

"Fine be that way but I dont want you leavin this bed till ya all healed up ya hear?"

The Engineer sighed and put a hand on Pyro's back "will at least look at me?...please?..."

Pyro let out a soft sigh before turning around. He looked up at the Texan who had his goggles up staring down at him. "may ah speak?" Pyro shrugged giving him a "I dont care what you do...just know I hate you right now" Look. Engineer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "look..Sorry for what ah said and did yesterday...and also for today...it wasn't riaht...and your the last person ah want mad at me" Pyro stared at him with his arms crossed not saying a word. "soooooo...You forgive me?" he smiled opening up his arms. Pyro twitched. His face, Smile and everything about the man he couldnt resist but the one thing that drained him the most was his hugs, why just the very thought of his arms around him made his cheeks burn till he couldnt stand it. He suddently tackled the Engineer both of them falling down as he buring his face in the shorter males chest. The smell of oil and the great out doors made Pyro appreciate the Engineer even more than he already had so hating was impossible.

Engineer chuckled patting the fire-starters head causing him to make a weird purring noise "Ya know...ah dont know why ah get mad over a stupid love intrest...when I have something more important to me riaht here" he smiled looking over Pyro's appearance. He didnt know why the man kept a mask on because he was rather handsome, a little stubble at the base of his chin, smokey grey eyes, hair as black as night with a bold face that supported thin parted lips. But if that thing makes him feel comfortable he had no say so in nothing.

"Alright come on now get up" Engineer nudged, rolling Pyro off of him he stood up "oh...ah almost forgot..Snake wanted to see you a while ago, you better high tail it over there.." Pyro hesitated before nodding. "Good" he said getting up walking towards the door. "w-WAIT!."

"hmmm?...whats wrong mumbles?"

"I-Im kinda scared to go by myself...ya know?..can you come with me?"

"Well sure but..why would you be spooked?...you didnt do anything wrong did ya?" he gave Pyro a stern looked with his arms crossed.

"I...might have..." he whispered fiddling with his fingers.

Engineer sighed "...dangnabit...fine...lets go..."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Spy's door Pyro stopped not making another movement but to turn and stare at the Engineer through his mask. "Go on now...". Doing as he was told he opened Spy's door to see the masked man sitting in one of his fancy chair's smoking like he always do "..mmmph?".<p>

"..Accueil..welcome"

"Howdy!"

Spy cringed at the Texans voice "...must you be so loud farm boy?...we are not in one of your "Ranches"..we are in Moi chambre my room..so if you would please!"

"teh...City folk...all bark but no bite" he mumbled leaning aginst the wall.

"Now I belive you have some explaning to do non?" The spy stared, blowing out a puff of smoke that filled the air. Pyro fiddled with his finger's and tilted his head down. "mmph..huuuda mmhphu?..mmphuu!?...mhmm...mmmhp!...mh...mmmph..huuuda! humphhuda.." Pyro sighed, he looked up to see them both staring at him in confusion which he didnt know why because he just explained the reason. "mmmph?"

"...this is going to be more diffucult then I thought" Spy sighed "ok...look Mon-amie...you-invaded the privacy of my room and "borrowed" something of mine oui?"

Pyro nodded

"ok...now please inform me what your intentions were to do with the information that you held hmm?" Spy said narrowing his eyes a bit.

Pyro turned toward the Engineer and stared at him before pointing in his direction.

"huh...me?" Pyro nodded "w-why?".

"mmph-ugh" Pyro rose his mask to were only his nose was visible, "I did it because...um remember what you told me yesterday? I did it because I wanted to help ya know...because you looked really down when you talked about it.." he dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed "that's why..." Engineer sighed walking over to Pyro and lifting his head up "Ah thank you for what you done...but this is mah problem...not yours..." with that Engineer left closing the door, his foot steps fading in the background.

"wow...that was awkward.." Spy mumbled tapping off the ashes from his cigar. "Well now that I have found out this issue...you may leav-"

"Spy..."

"Oui?" Spy already knew where this was headed, but he just wanted to toy with the man a little.

"Will you he-"

"No.."

"But you-"

"No.."

"you don't even-"

"No.."

"Please Spy I will do anything!"

"OK"

"O-Oh um thanks?...uh..well ya se-"

"Please stop..I already know.." The Spy put out his cigar before standing up "The farm boy likes the loud mouth hmm?...and you like the farm boy but you want to bring together the farm boy and the loud mouth together non?" Pyro paused before nodding "Ok.." he thought for minute before a small smile showed on his lips. "...wear this..." he stepped closer to Pyro and slowly removed his mask grazing over is features.

"...Mignon..."

"hmm?..."

"Its nothing...here" he put a small microphone on the Pyro's ear before sliding his mask back on. " now leave and inform me if you can hear me" he nodded heading out into the hall.

{can you hear me mon-amie?}

"ya"

{Bon...now listen...every night farm boy likes to sit under the stars and play that horrible instrument...so all you have to do is listen and follow ok?..and I have just the way..all we have to do is wait till night so please don't fall asleep or I will have to give you a rude awakening...understand?}

"Y-yeah.."

* * *

><p>As night time hit Pyro was dozing off, his head jolting up every now and again. He was use to staying up late but for some reason his body didn't want to.<p>

{Mon-Ami?}

{Pyro}

{...}

Spy arose from his chair and left his room slowly walking down the hall way, quietly opening Pyro's door he peered over the sleeping man. "You had been warned.." with a swift movement Spy unleashed a forceful barrage of slaps going from front to back hand in seconds before throwing the body on the grounds "STAND UP! YOU PATHETIC TRASH CALLED A HUMAN!" "wha-why ja do that!" Spy grabbed him by the suit's collar pulling him up "I warned you MON-AMIE..DO...NOT..FALL..ASLEEP!...The loud mouth is already heading out! now GO!" Pyro jumped up and ran out the door leaving Spy rubbing his temples "ugh...this already reeks of failure...".

"H-Hello Spy..."

{Do not speak..your voice makes me wanna slap you some more...} Spy sighed {ok...so I have some similarities of the two, they both like to drink that disgusting liquid "Beer.."...so I have purchased a pack of it that is waiting outside of the base...now listen carefully..ok?...your going to place the beer at the camp fire at the back of the base}

"W-what about Soil-"

{YOU LIKE GETTING SLAPPED DON'T YOU!?...don't worry about him! that brainless pile of meat sits at the campfire and stuffs his face with those fat filled white mushy things...NOW! GO!}

Pyro cringed at the sudden noise but did as he was told heading toward the entrance. As told there was pack of beer next to the door that gave off a strong smell even bottled up. He picked up the case ran toward the camp site dropping it down "...hm..." {HURRY YOU IGNORANT BOY SOMEONE APPROACHES!} Pyro looked both ways before jumping into a near by bush.

Soldier did his usual route of coming out in the night to enjoy the fire and roast marshmallow's being in is own sanctuary. He sat down on one of the logs before starting the fire then picking up a stick looking it over "hmm..hmmm...hmmmmmm hm..hm..-?" Soldier hummed but stopped when he noticed a small glint at the corner of his eye that reflected the light of the fire he picked up the random case of Beer "well well don't mind if I damn well do!" not even concerning where the drink came from he popped open one of the bottle and chugged it down letting out a delighted sigh. "where or how this got here...don't matter but Damn that's some goooood beer!" he cheered popping open another throwing the cap over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be drinking that..Partner..." He looked up to see the Engineer across the fire with his gatuair "...what do you mean private..beer like this should be drunk and enjoyed! not wasted by little girls who cant handle a little!".

Engineer sighed shaking his head "Fine do what you want friend but ah aint helping you if anything happens".

"Come on girly just try one..." he chuckled tossing one to the Texan. He chugged half his second one wiping his mouth "come on and sit...I have seen you with that damned guitar but never heard you play". Engineer's cheeks turned a slight red, he didnt mind playing alone but around someone else expesally the soldier was going to be difficult.

"Uh...A-Alighty then" He sat down next to the soldier and pulled up his guitair. He glanced down at the bottle before him popping off the top taking a long swing "woo..that ain't have bad.."

"Hehe told ya..now what songs do ya know?"

"...Well ah come up with my own.."

"Really now...well let me hear it" Soldier smiled his face a little red from drinking.

Engineer blushed a deep pink, his fingers started to sweat and his heart beated rapidly. Placing his fingers on the strings he lightly plucked each one, a soft tune filling the air as the Engineer started to sing.

_"Ah don't take my whiskey to extremes Don't believe in chasin'crazy dreams My feet are planted firmly on the ground but when you come around_

_Ah get carried away by the light in your eyes Before ah even realize the ride ah'm on its already to late ah'm so long gone _

_ah get carried away nothin'matters but bein'with you like a feather flyin'high up in the sky one a windy day..ah get carried away..."_

He dropped his fingers down before turning toward Soldier who was staring at him behind his helmet his cheeks a deep red "...Solly?"

Solider suddently leaned in pushing him back his guitar sliding to the ground next to the fire. He slowly took of his helmet setting it down on the ground. "..Solly...wha-...whats gotten into ya?" Engineer sighed his voice becoming slightly weak. Solider didnt respond he just removed the goggles from the Texans face laying them down. "...your mine for tonight...ya got that..?" Soldier breathed his heavy voice sending shivers down the Engineers back.

{PYRO?...whats going on...Pyro..PYRO!}

Pyro was sitting knees up in the bush staring at the sight before him his mouth open in a small gap.

"nnghn" Soldier lightly pressed his lips against the Engineers his fingers getting tangled in the shorter mans. The taste of strong Beer filled his mouth "nnnngh..." Engineer heavily breathed as the Solider lightly grazed his inner thigh "please...s-stop...".

"I don't want to..." Soldier replied grazing his lips over the mans neck "Come on now..ah..ah said STOP! DAMNIT!" Engineer pushed off the Solider catching his breath. "Damnit partner you-you cant just dont that out of the blue...ah-ah mean ah'm a...guy!"

"so..?"

"Look Jane It just ain't right!...ugh..ah ah'm gonna go..." with that Engineer grabbed his guitar and stormed off only stopping till he was sure he was out of site. He touched his lips that was stained with liquor which made him cringe "Damnit...that was dream come true...but only a nightmare if he's broke down drunk..." Engineer sighed feeling a drop of rain hit his nose.

Thank you for reading, sorry if there is any mistakes I missed or if the story is not to you liking.


	5. Chapter 5: Conscience

**VivianShadowGirl: I agree :3 and also thank you for following my story for this while, It makes me kind of embarrassed. ^^"**

Please Enjoy

Chapter 5: conscience

The Engineer sighed feeling a drop of rain hit his nose.

Soldier held his head as he replayed everything that had happen. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" he growled tightening the grip on his head. The rain slowly started to fall but he didn't care because the one thing that he cared about left, rejecting him. "..." he sat in silence hanging his head watching the rain hit the ground lightly. a soft stream of water ran down his face as he tried to deny his feelings but no matter how hard he tried he had to accept that there were his tears hitting the ground. He was crying.

"...ugh..." he hated it, everything about it disgusted him but for some reason he couldn't stop. This made him weak which he wasn't, man has tried everything to hurt him in every way with weakness but this night one man has found his biggest one. His heart.

Pyro wiped the forming tears from under his mask as he watched what he committed. There was no way he could tell the or let the Engineer found out this was his doing so he just scrunched up further back into the bush as he started to lightly sniffle.

{Pyro?...}

"S-S-Sir...?"

{Are...you crying?}

"*sniff* *sniff* N-N-NO..."

Spy sighed {...Its best if we let things...smooth out...oui?..}

"*hic* *sniff* O-Ook..."

* * *

><p>"...ugh...Dammit.." Engineer was in his room working on "Sasha", he had originally scheduled it for next week but he's mind was so jumbled he needed something to distract him for a while. Grabbing a pair of pliers next to him he fiddled with one of the barrels of the gun trying to pull out a piece of metal the seemed to be lodged at the very back.<p>

"hmmm..." out of habit he reached up toward his head and fiddled around before his brain clicked "...shit.." he sighed holding his head in his fingertips. "This night cant get any worse.."

"EH GRAMPS!" scout yelled busting through the door.

"...ugh..." he grumbled turning around.

"Whoa...you look terrible...w-"

"Waht'ya want boy?..."

"Geez I just need somethin fixed" Scout said leaning against Engineers desk.

"..you always need somethin fixed...besides cant ya see ah'm already working on somethin else?" Engineer hissed more aggressively then he intended.

"AWW come on gramps it wont take ya long...I promise yeah?"

He sighed holding out his hand "...let'me see it.."  
>Handing him his "Force-a-Nature" he pulled up a stool an sat next to the Texan "so...whats wrong with it?<p>

Engineer looked over the gun a few times before answering "...this thing hasn't been oiled in months...ah mean look at it, the trigger is stiff, cracks and chips, and black smudge all over it dang boy what did you do to this thing!?" Scout shrugged.

"...ugh...well it will take a few hours but I will get to work on it tomorrow morning he breathed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"...shit gramps..you look like you haven't had any action in years" he teased "..but don't worry me and the boys are going to this club tomorrow night why don't you come along and trust me old yeller will be howling again" he smirked causing the Texans face to turn a shade of red. "heh no more of this stuff yeah?" he grinned moving his fisted hand up and down.

The Engineers face was now a deep red as he stood "you best get before ah beat you like a rented mule BOY!"

"haha-OW OW OK OK OK OK!" he cringed as the Engineer grabbed his arm pushing him out "geez well just think about it k?" he shouted from the other side of the door before walking off.

"Damn kid..." he tossed the gun in a box under his work desk before getting up getting ready for bed. He undid the buttons on his overalls letting the top fall over his waist as the words of scout left a sting in his mind. He wasn't that old he was just too "old" to be worrying about feelings and such but at those bitter thoughts his mind mocked him of the events of what happened not long ago.

He sighed "...ah'm pathetic..."

* * *

><p>"Yer goin to catch a cold out here private haircut.."<p>

Soldier glanced up through the rain to see Demo holding a umbrella over him.

"..I don't care..."

"well I do...its pourin down rainin out..so wacha doin out here?"

"..."

He glanced down a little and noticed a pair of goggle on the ground and also an odd trail of crayons leading toward something in the distance, he smirked "...hmm its fine don't tell me...just com'on haircuts if ya gonna be all sad and depressed do it inside...I rather ya sad than on ya back croak-en.." He teased grabbing Soldier by the arm picking him up "damn...yer soaked...just how long were ya out here.." He said walking the American back to base before stopping "hold on minute.." he gave him the umbrella before heading out into the rain.

He crouched down and picked up the goggles that were on the floor walking toward a bush that sat a little ways behind the camp fire and knelt down raising up a branch that reveled the Pyro tucked inside. "heheh..found ya toaster oven.." he handed the goggles to Pyro giving him a nod "Next time leave ya crayons in yer room lad..." at that Pyro searched around his suit pockets to find his crayons were gone.

Pyro tilted his head a little before looking around the Demo to find a trail of color leading right to where he hid. "..."

Demo patted his head looking at him through his good eye "you deadly cold blooded ball of innocence...you better get inside too..It looks like its about to thunder and I know how much ya hate that..." he smiled stepping to the side letting the Pyro out.

"now.." he turned to found the Soldier gone and the umbrella on the ground "...hmm..." he scratched the top of his head "...whats eatin him up?...". he shrugged turning back around "wel-" his sentence was cut off by a missing Pyro that was standing right next to him. he sighed "...Try being more nice Demo, yer bein to uptight Demo, ya need to relax Demo well shits to that..." he growled stomping off toward the base "...arrgh...I need ah drink".

Pyro opened the door to the engineers room to find him laying down in his bed, he closed the door and peeled off his wet suit laying it on the ground. He hated being alone when ever it rained so when it did Engineer would let him sleep in his room.

Crawling on the bed Engineer opened one eye "hmm...oh there you are mumbles" he yawned raising the blanket up till Pyro slipped his way in laying his head on his chest without a word.

"you ok partner?..".

"Yeah...just...a little...tired..."

Thank you reading, and sorry for missing errors or if the story was not to your liking.

Ending note: this chapter was just a fill in for the next chapter coming.

and also I have received Pm's about why I made Engineer and Pyro this way in my story, the way I see it..its like the Engineer is kind of a Father figure toward the Pyro I guess. I hoped that answered yours questions if not I apologize.


End file.
